sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
WarGames: The Dead Code
| based on = | starring = | music = John Van Tongeren | cinematography = Bruce Chun | editing = Robin Russell | distributor = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Home Entertainment | released = | runtime = 100 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} WarGames: The Dead Code is a 2008 American direct-to-video thriller film and the sequel to the 1983 film WarGames. It was written by Randall Badat and Rob Kerchner and directed by Stuart Gillard. Production began on November 20, 2006 in Montreal, and the film was released on DVD on July 29, 2008. According to MGM's original press release, the film is budgeted as one in a series of direct-to-DVD sequels. The film was poorly received, and has a rating of 25% on Rotten Tomatoes. Plot Protagonist Will Farmer's (Matt Lanter) neighbor Massude asks Will for help with a computer problem. Will steals $5,000 from Massude's account to gamble on an online gaming site featuring games based on terrorist attacks. He ends up winning $25,000. The game is a sophisticated piece of U.S. government spyware run by an advanced artificial intelligence system called RIPLEY, designed to find terrorists. Will later returns home to find Massude under arrest. Massude gives Will an envelope full of cash to pay for a plane ticket. Unknown to all, RIPLEY is misinterpreting the data and overreacting to the situation. On his arrival to the airport, Will finds a large number of security guards. He evades them and meets up with his friend Annie. Will manages to crack the government network, only to be found by the police and a mysterious man in an overcoat. The couple are chased by the police until they get lost in the subway system. They escape and meet the man in the overcoat who says he nearly started World War III, and to meet him at his truck. He is revealed to be Professor Falken, who had helped to design RIPLEY. They travel to a power plant outside a dam. There, Falken shows them the WOPR (War Operation Plan Response) from the original WarGames film, which now operates the power grid. Falken re-activates WOPR with his backdoor password "Joshua". Meanwhile, RIPLEY hijacks a Predator drone with missiles and a nuclear warhead on board. Falken instructs WOPR to attack RIPLEY with a faux script full of cultural references. WOPR floods RIPLEY's system with games, but RIPLEY shuts down and reboots to clear the attack. RIPLEY uses the Predator drone to destroy the facility housing WOPR. Will and Annie flee the facility before it is destroyed. Falken remains in the building. The couple is captured and taken to the room where RIPLEY is stored where they discover that Falken has transferred WOPR's program to them. They use WOPR and Internet users to stage another denial of service attack. RIPLEY attempts to self-destruct by launching a nuclear warhead at Washington D.C.. WOPR again attacks RIPLEY, playing through two nuclear attack scenarios that result in total annihilation. The third scenario presented is a nuclear attack on Washington D.C. Having learned the concept of futility, RIPLEY stops responding after the scenario is played out. After RIPLEY relinquishes control, Will asks WOPR if he really would have launched the missiles if RIPLEY had decided to continue playing. WOPR replies, "Yes, the human race is finished." before revealing, "That was humor." Cast * Matt Lanter as Will Farmer * Amanda Walsh as Annie D'Mateo * Colm Feore as T. Kenneth Hassert, and Voice of WOPR ("Joshua") * Chuck Shamata as Bill Carter * Maxim Roy as Tina Rashe * Nicolas Wright as Dennis Nichols * Gary Reineke as Stephen Falken * Susan Glover as Gail Farmer * Trevor Hayes as Agent Aaron Scott * Claudia Ferri as Agent Bolton * Vlasta Vrána as Ivan Prokosh * Ricky Mabe as Newman * Claudia Black as Voice of RIPLEY * Russell Yuen as David Chen * Robert Higden as Mr. Baron * John Maclaren as Norman Paget * John Koensgen as Martin Cavanaugh * Alberto Delburgo as Sayid Massude * Lucinda Davis as Joleen Dupree * Neil Napier as Teacher * Matthew Raudsepp as Doug Maltz * Danny Blanco as The Groom * Alain C. Gauthier as Internet Café Guy * David Schaap as General Stradler * Jean-Robert Bourdage as Hot dog Vendor References External links * Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer direct-to-video films Category:Films about computing Category:Films shot in Montreal Category:2008 direct-to-video films Category:2000s drama films Category:2000s thriller films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Films about artificial intelligence Category:Films about terrorism Category:Films about video games Category:Films directed by Stuart Gillard Category:Films set in 2006 Category:Films set in Afghanistan Category:Films set in Montreal Category:Films set in Quebec Category:Films set in Pennsylvania Category:Films set in Philadelphia Category:Films set in Washington, D.C. Category:Drone films Category:American films Category:American sequel films Category:American thriller drama films Category:Film scores by John Van Tongeren